The present disclosure relates to real-time collaboration, and more particularly relates to an improved technique for recording meetings.
Many technologies exist today that facilitate remote collaboration. For example, teleconferencing and video conferencing technologies may allow voice and video meetings between remote parties. Other technologies, such as web conferencing, may allow for interactive and/or multi-media collaboration between remote parties. These, as well as various other technologies have facilitated collaborative interaction between parties that are not physically proximate. The ability for remote collaboration can be of great use for organizations having physically remote facilities, and other situations that do not allow individuals to come together for in person meetings.